


The Good, Bad, and Inconvenient of Being a Woman

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor gets her period and isn’t happy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Yaz to the rescue, and custard creams, female hormones suck, thasmin, thasmin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The Doctor gets her first period and goes to Yaz for comfort and advice.





	The Good, Bad, and Inconvenient of Being a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Second in my 13 & Yaz series.  
> This work has never seen a beta. All errors are mine.  
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.

Yasmin Khan sat in her room in the TARDIS sipping her tea. They had landed on the Earth’s moon for some time off. The Doctor had been grouchy, uncharacteristic for her, and had insisted they rest for a few days, though none of them wanted to go home to Sheffield. They decided the Moon was as safe a place as any to spend a few days relaxing. Yaz picked up a book she had meant to read but was interrupted by a knock on her door. 

“Who is it?”

“Yaz, it’s me. Can I come in?” It was the Doctor. Yaz smiled. They had been dating for a couple weeks, now, trying to take things slow. But, with the TARDIS having moved Yaz’s room across from the Doctor’s, they were in and out of each other’s rooms constantly.

“Come in,” Yaz called, cheerily. 

The Doctor entered the room, looking pained. She looked around the room. “Your room’s bigger than mine, now that she moved ya,” she observed. “The TARDIS really likes you.” The Doctor winced, wrapped an arm around her middle, and squirmed around uncomfortably. 

“Doctor, what’s wrong?” Yaz stood and approached her girlfriend. 

The Doctor’s cheeks colored. “Well, Yaz, I need your help. I mean, if you’re not too busy...” She seemed unsure of herself and a bit embarrassed. Yaz was used to the alien being awkward and a bit weird, but this was definitely uncharacteristic for the Doctor. 

Yaz put her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. “I’m not busy. What’s wrong?”

The Doctor avoided eye contact. “Well, it’s been ages since I’ve been a woman. I mean ages! Vikings were sailing about the Atlantic Ocean at that time and...” she winced again. “Well, Yaz, there’s a few things I forgot about. And since you’re a woman, and my girlfriend, I thought... ugh! I didn’t think I’d be this embarrassed!” She frowned and tightened her grip on her abdomen. “And I don’t remember it being this painful or, well, (uncomfortable squirming) this messy. (more uncomfortable squirming) And sticky. (even more uncomfortable squirming) And...Ugh, drippy!” The Doctor scrunched her nose in disgust.

Yaz narrowed her eyes and stared at the embarrassed alien in front of her. “Doctor, are you on your period?”

The Doctor bit her lip and nodded, her cheeks turned a deep red. She still couldn’t make eye contact. 

Yaz gave her a tender smile. “Don’t be embarrassed. Happens to every woman, though I’m surprised it’s happening to ya since you’re not human.”

The Doctor shrugged. “My physiology isn’t that much different from humans, save for the two hearts, a couple extra bits n’ bobs, and the whole regeneration thing.” She shifted a bit and rubbed her middle. “Will ya help me?”

“Oh, Doctor, of course. Come here.” Yaz led her to the bathroom, stopping by her wardrobe to grab fresh underwear and pyjamas for the Doctor. She laid the clothes by the sink and turned on the shower. “Get cleaned up.” She set a box of tampons next to the clothes. “Do ya know how to use those?” 

The Doctor picked up the box, turning it over in her hands with a puzzled look. Finally recognition set in. “Oh! Yes! I remember these! Been around longer than I have!”

Yaz chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Right, then. Have a shower and put your knickers to soak in cold water. I’ll have a cuppa and warm blanket waiting for ya.” The Doctor smiled gratefully. She was unsure why she had to put her clothes in the sink when the TARDIS would clean everything, but she did as she was told. 

As Yaz prepared the tea, she heard the Doctor fumbling around in the shower, dropping the bottles of shampoo and body wash several times. Then things went quite. She heard the Time Lord muttering something to herself, or possibly to the TARDIS, then she heard water running in the sink. Then silence again. But the Doctor remained in the bathroom. 

Yaz knocked. “Doctor? Are you okay?” She opened the door a crack and found the Doctor, in pink plaid pyjamas, standing in front of the mirror. Yaz had half expected to see her bathroom in disarray, but the wet towel was neatly hung, the Doctor’s clothes were folded (save for her bloodstained knickers in the sink), and a single tampon wrapper sat in the rubbishy bin. She looked at the Doctor, who seemed to be studying her reflection in the mirror. 

The blonde alien frowned and touched her breasts. “I don’t remember these hurting last time, but it has been awhile.” Her eyes grew wide. “Is that normal? Should I be worried?” She looked at Yaz with concern. 

Yaz gave her a reassuring smile. “Your breasts can get tender and sensitive during your period. It can be uncomfortable, but it’s completely normal.”

The Doctor sighed and smiled a bit. “Well, good to know.” She let Yaz lead her to the bedroom. Yaz got the Doctor settled on her sofa with hot tea and custard creams. The younger woman went into the bathroom to change her own clothes, deciding pyjamas would be more comfortable for lounging around with her friend. 

She found the Doctor staring sadly at her cup. She shook her head and sighed. She hated that her normally confident friend had been caught so off guard by such a common occurrence. _She has been a bloke for more years than you can count_ , she reminded herself. “Feel better, Doctor?”

The Time Lord looked embarrassed again. “Yes. Definitely. One thousand percent better.” She was trying hard to convince herself. 

“But?” Yaz waited for her to reveal what was bothering her.

“But... I could really do with a cuddle right now.” She looked so sad and pathetic in her pink pyjamas and damp hair that was wavy when wet. Yaz sat next to her, propping her feet on the coffee table. She pulled a fluffy blanket over them both. The Doctor snuggled up to the young woman and sipped her tea. “Now I feel better. Thanks.”

“Finish your tea and have a nap, love,” Yaz said as she slid one arm around the Doctor’s shoulders. 

The Doctor ate a couple biscuits and finished her tea. She snuggled even closer to her young companion, gripping her abdomen. “I think I hate the cramps the most. Yep, definitely hate those.”

“Can you take any medicine for them?” Yaz hugged her sympathetically. 

The Doctor shook her head. “No, human drugs don’t really work on my kind. If they do, the side effects are mad! So, best to stay away from it all.”

Yaz though a moment. “Sometimes having a heating pad on my stomach helps ease the pain. But I don’t have one on the TARDIS.” She though a moment more. “Can I try something?”

“Of course, Yaz.” 

The young woman slid her free hand under the blanket. She pushed up the front of the pyjama top and placed her palm on the Doctor’s lower abdomen where she gently rubbed small circles on her soft skin. “How’s this?”

The Doctor closed her eyes and hummed quietly. “Yes. Much better. Cuddles and tummy rubs with Yaz.” She tucked her head on Yaz’s shoulder. “Not one for naps, but maybe just this once...” 

Yaz stroked the Doctor’s blonde hair. “Hush, Doctor. You need rest now and again, too.” Within minutes, the Doctor was asleep. Yaz considered reading, but she didn’t want to move her hands away from the Doctor’s soft skin and hair. As she felt herself start to doze, the TARDIS dimmed the lights. Yaz smiled and whispered her thanks. 

Hours later, the Doctor awoke to a sticky feeling between her legs. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom, startlingly Yaz awake in the process. Yaz followed her only to have the door slammed in her face. “Doctor?” She knocked on the door. “Is everything all right? Can I come in?” She got no response, but thought she heard sniffling behind the door. “Doctor, I’m coming in.” Again, she got no response. 

Yaz opened the door cautiously. Her heart melted at the pathetic creature in her bathroom. She was greeted with the sight of the Doctor’s naked ass. The pyjama pants and underwear were piled on the counter, obvious blood spots on both. She noticed a trickle of blood dripping down the Doctor’s inner thigh. The Time Lord stood, arms crossed, head down, and tears in her eyes. 

“M’sorry Yaz. That thing must’ve reached maximum capacity. Should’ve been more careful.” She hugged herself tighter. “Sorry I’ve ruined your clothes.”

Yaz regarded the half-naked woman in her bathroom with love and sympathy. She was a bit concerned with the Doctor’s depressed demeanor. She sighed. “You’re beautiful when you’re a hot mess. Get cleaned up and change your tampon. I’ll fetch some clean pyjamas for ya. And they’re not ruined. It’ll wash. It’s happened to me many times.” The Doctor sniffled and nodded. Yaz gave her some privacy while she cleaned up and put the clothes to soak. Yaz returned to find an embarrassed, pouty Doctor wrapped in a towel. Yaz handed her the clean clothes, but she just stared at them in her hands. 

“Didn’t think it’d be this embarrassing or messy. Not sure that I like this new regeneration.” A tear slipped from the Doctor’s eye. Yaz caught it with her thumb. She lightly caressed the cheek of the defeated Time Lord. 

“It’s ok, Doctor. This regeneration is perfect. You’re perfectly beautiful and I adore ya.” The Doctor’s lower lip trembled and she looked away. Yaz cupped her cheek and brought her attention back. “Don’t feel bad, Love. Here, let me help you.” Yaz set the clothes aside and unwrapped the towel from her girlfriend. The Doctor shivered and raised her arms over her head so Yaz could get the shirt on. Yaz admired the Doctor’s breasts as she pulled a long nightshirt over her arms and head, causing her blonde hair to stand up from static. The Doctor adjusted her arms into the sleeves. Yaz smoothed her hair down, kissed her forehead, and handed her the clean underwear. “Put your knickers on and come back to the couch.” The Doctor did as she was told. She frowned at her reflection once more before following her girlfriend. 

The Doctor slumped on the couch with Yaz. She curled herself into the younger woman’s arms. Yaz felt bad for her. “Biscuit?” Yaz offered her a custard cream. The Doctor shook her head ‘no.’ “Wanna talk about it?”

The Doctor sighed. “Not used to feeling like this. All I want to do is cry, but I’ve been through so much worse. **Much** worse! Worse like you wouldn’t believe! Doesn’t make sense to me that a silly bodily function would do this.”

“It’s female hormones, Doctor.” Yaz stroked her hair. “They make you grumpy; make you wanna cry. It’s normal.”

“Normal for you. Don’t like it at all.” The Doctor sniffled. “No, not one bit.”

“Have a good cry, Doctor. It’ll make ya feel better,” Yaz said, still stroking her hair. 

“Don’t like crying, either.” The Doctor tried to blink back her tears.

“It’s ok, Doctor. Let it out, now.” The Time Lord let her last defenses fall with her companion’s soothing voice. She buried her face in Yaz’s shoulder as a sob escaped her throat. Yaz hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. She let the Doctor cry out her frustrations. 

Finally, the Doctor regained her composure. She cuddled into Yaz’s side. “Thanks, love. I do feel better. How long does this last?”

“Only a few days. Then you’ll be right as rain. Until next month.”

The Doctor sat up, giving Yaz a horrified look. “Next month!?! I have to do this again?!?” The Doctor started crying again. 

Yaz couldn’t contain her laughter. “I’m sorry for laughing, Doctor.” Yaz kissed the top of her head and hugged her close. The thought of the confident, energetic Doctor being reduced to tears by her first menstrual cycle both broke her heart and amused her.

Finally, the Doctor quieted down, completely spent. “Don’t tell the fellas about all this,” the blonde pleaded. 

“Not a word, I promise. We’ve got a few days to do nothing, just rest.”

“Not used to doing nothing.” She thought a moment. “Can we do some girl things? I really need a refresher on how to be a woman. Oh! A slumber party! That’s something girls do, isn’t it?” The Doctor wiped the tears from her face and began to perk up, her bright smile returning. 

Yaz laughed again. “Well, we can paint our fingernails and toenails, do our hair, I can teach you how to put on makeup...”

“Oh, Yaz, can we have a pillow fight?!” The Doctor’s bright smile was back. 

Yaz laughed. “Of course! How about we watch a movie tonight?”

The Doctor grinned. “Oh, I love movies! Especially Earth films!”

“Have you ever seen Ghost? Nice romance.” Yaz settled in for the show.

“Of course I’ve seen it! Met the cast, y’know. Patrick Swayze is a fabulous bloke. And Whoopie Goldberg is hilarious!” The Doctor chattered on as the nearby TV turned on. The TARDIS dimmed the lights and the movie began to play.

Yaz got more enjoyment from watching the Doctor than the movie. The Time Lord cackled at the funny bits, grumbled at the bad guys, and cried during the sad, tender bits. After the movie, Yaz had the Doctor remove the tampon and use a sanitary towel to sleep in. “This is inconvenient,” the Doctor grumbled.

“It is a bit,” Yaz nodded. She kissed the Doctor’s head. “We’ll do the fun stuff tomorrow, I promise. But we both need some rest. I know you don’t need as much sleep as I do, but you’ll feel better if ya rest.” She led her to the bed. 

The Doctor pouted a bit, but laid down with her girlfriend. “Yaz? Will ya rub my tummy again?”

Yaz chuckled. “Yes, Doctor. C’mere.” They cuddled up together and Yaz rubbed soothing circles on her belly. 

“Maybe not over the nightshirt? If ya don’t mind...”

“Whatever you need, Doctor.” Yaz pushed up the nightshirt and placed her hand on the Doctor’s soft flesh just above the waistband of her underwear. She kissed her cheek. 

The Doctor turned to Yaz. Hazel and brown eyes met, then their lips met. They deepened the kiss, though it remained sweet. “I do love kissing you. Maybe I don’t mind this regeneration after all. Just so much to get used to, being a woman, I mean.”

“Being a woman is quite lovely; you’ll get used to the occasional inconvenience. We’ll talk more tomorrow. I love you very much, Doctor.” Yaz continued rubbing the Doctor’s abdomen. 

“Good. Good. Talking is good. So is kissing. And cuddles and tummy rubs. Anything with Yaz is good.” The Doctor closed her eyes and snuggled up. 

“Yes,” Yaz agreed, “anything with you, Doctor, is so very good.”


End file.
